


you can slam the door behind you (it ain't ever gonna close)

by flutter2deceive



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: "Impressive. I'm assuming you used to date a lot of frat guys."A college AU drabble, originally posted on tumblr and based off of a parallel gifset I made of Abby* and Susan showing up the guys in their break-rooms.
Relationships: Susan Lewis/Abby Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	you can slam the door behind you (it ain't ever gonna close)

**Author's Note:**

> *the gif of "Abby" is actually from Newsradio, which is also where the frat guys quote comes from
> 
> Also just realized the gifs stopped working apparently. I had tried posting the higher res but i guess we're going back to shitty tumblr quality 🙄

**"Impressive. I'm assuming you used to date a lot of frat guys."**

_Susan and Abby did date their fair share of frat guys, but they learned this particular skill while they were both dating a "frat" girl: each other._

Neither fit in with the sorority scene, but that's where they initially met. Realizing that they were only really having a good time with each other, the "two weird bisexuals with fucked up families" decided to go form a house all their own. (It didn't help that they'd overheard one of the bitchier sisters describe them exactly that way.)

So they moved into a shitty little apartment off-campus in January of '86. The heater was broken more often than it ran, but there were an abundance of blankets and hot cups of coffee. (It didn't hurt that they discovered they shared much more than just organic chemistry.)

At the end of that semester, neither girl was looking forward to the prospect of going home for the summer. Abby was avoiding her mother, and Susan was avoiding her sister. (It didn't help that they were learning to find both 'home' and 'family' in each other.)

So they stayed where they were, content in their little bubble with the faded walls and the dingy floors. It was a bubble filled with shared laughter as they tried to one-up each other with stupid tricks they could learn. (It didn't hurt that there always seemed to be bottles in the house that needed opening.)

As fall began to draw near, there was less laughter. They shared cigarettes in silence on their unstable balcony - Abby with a headache from yet another hangover, Susan with one from yet another fight. _("_ _It doesn't help, it doesn't help, it doesn't help.")_

So they divided up what they had come to share, and Abby packed her final bags. The creak of the front door closing sounded in the distance as Susan stared into the bathroom mirror and watched a tear fall down her cheek. _("It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt.")_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally just intended to post the 2 gifs on tumblr and then found myself writing words beneath them and produced this. Then I thought about posting it to AO3 and needed an appropriate title (enter Brandi Carlile's "Party of One") and now I find myself thinking that I should expand this into a full-length fic... not making promises, but it's definitely on my list of ideas to pursue.


End file.
